


favoritism

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: chikage, itaru, and hisoka are soverymuch in love.a special request by my friend @scarletxmirror on twitter !! <3
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	favoritism

“If you think that  _ this  _ is bad, then you should definitely see the things that Senpai makes me do.”  
“Can you stop talking about me behind my back.”

Itaru’s eyes flicker over to the green-haired man sitting in the office chair, turning around to face him. It creaks -- he’ll probably have to get it fixed another day, but it isn’t as big of a deal as their current predicament.

“Huh,” Hisoka murmurs, from his position on Itaru’s lap. “What else does he make you do?”   
“When he first moved in, I had to clean up the whole place.” Itaru says, flicking his screen.   
“It was a  _ pigsty _ ,” Chikage echoes, coming over to the two of them. “Move your legs, Hisoka.”  
“No,” is the quick response.

Itaru snorts, watching Chikage lift Hisoka’s legs and plop them back in his lap as he sits down.

“Are you done with work, Chikage?” Hisoka asks, and Chikage sighs. “Still more to do?”   
“There always is,” Chikage replies. “We can’t all slack off like my dear kouhai over here.”   
“That’s rude.” Itaru echoes. “I’m working very hard, here, trying to maintain my number 1 rank.”   
“Yes, yes. Our unseen star.”

Hisoka hums, and pops another marshmallow into his mouth, the bag crinkling gently against his chest. Chikage glances down at him, eyes soft, and reaches over to touch his hair, petting him gently. Thoughtful, Hisoka leans into his touch.

“Don’t be clingy,” he says, despite his movements, and Chikage pets him a little more. “Hnnnm.”   
“This is favouritism,” Itaru calls. “Pet me too, Senpai.”   
“If I do, you’ll tell me I’m distracting you from the game.”   
“Do it, Chikage,” Hisoka murmurs.   
“I think  _ this  _ is favouritism,” Chikage replies, but complies with the smaller man’s words, leaning over to pet Itaru’s hair.

Surprisingly, at the contact, Itaru’s fingers move faster on his phone, completing combo after combo in a devastating movement -- at least, that would be what Chikage would have said, if he really knew  _ anything  _ about games. Either way, it seemed that with his praise, Itaru would automatically work hard. If only the same were for their smaller partner.

“Chikage, have a marshmallow.” Hisoka says, holding the marshmallow up to his lips. “Say aaah.”   
“You know I hate these sweet things,” Chikage replies, but opens his mouth for it anyway.   
“Oi, are you a dog.” Itaru echoes, leaning into his touch.   
“Says the one who’s almost begging for more pets.”   
“Touche.”

Hisoka watches the two of them bicker, and crumples his empty marshmallow bag, stuffing it into his front pocket as he does so. He brushes off his coat, and sits up in Chikage’s arms, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips -- shutting him up  _ instantly _ . He stares at Hisoka, who moves to do the same to Itaru -- which, hilariously, causes him to drop his phone.

“Shit, my combo -- !” Itaru yells, flustered, as Hisoka stands up. “Hisoka -- !”  
“I’m going to get more marshmallows,” Hisoka replies, taking in Chikage’s flustered expression. “I’ll be right back.”

And maybe  _ this _ was the world’s favouritism on them, Chikage thinks, watching as Itaru complains about his lost combo. Hisoka was the perfect one for them.

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna make special requests :Oc you can find the details [here](https://twitter.com/hiiroamagi_/status/1204753410798452737?s=20)!!!


End file.
